videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New WOH Trilogy: Infinity War
"A Destroyed World... Defined by War!" - Tagline New War of Heroes Trilogy: Infinity War is a newly introduced Installment of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, taking place in the newly established Canon Timeline appearing in War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six. The new game takes place in a Reality known as Earth-1790, during the War Against the Villain Armada after the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and MAVERICK-Sinister Six War which spawned several new Realities adhering to both Timelines: Pre-WOH 3 and Post-WOH 3. Taking place in the New Timeline, Players will take control of Dashiell Parr as he attempts to win the War by destroying a new Villain Armada! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in Fall 2018. Cast * Bryant Prince as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (Aidan Reese) * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Ian Etheridge as Jack Johnson Parr (Kyle Reese) * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Tyler Green * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Billy Murry as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Jason West as Sgt. Alderman * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. West * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Michael Madsen as William Carver Synopsis The year is 2015, and it has been an entire year since the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the Victory of the MAVERICK Hero Squad in the MAVERICK-Sinister Six War. Because of the Destruction of The Villain Armada and War on Earth-189, a new Timeline has now been created based on the Experiences of Jack Johnson Parr during the Events of War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six. This new Timeline caused The Hero Coalition to become far weaker in the Outer Realities, allowing The Villain Armada to invade a Reality known as Earth-1790 and devour the Reality in a matter of weeks and igniting a New War Against the Villain Armada! Now, 5 months after the Invasion of Earth-1790 and into the War Against the Villain Armada, another Hero Knight named Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (who is actually a Genetic Clone of Aidan Reese) must now join Forces with the Coalition Army on Earth-1790 and stage an Uprising against the Armada Forces! However, he will meet an unlikely Ally along the way, the one who brought the events of the War to light: Clementine Everett! Character Profiles Dashiell Parr - As one of several Hero Knights who fights against The Villain Armada, Dash is a Genetic Clone of Aidan Reese, the twin brother to Kyle Reese (who is a Genetic Template for Jack Parr). Now 12 years old after the Timeline Altercation which created Earth-1790, Dash is a young Hero Soldier in The Hero Coalition who occasionally leaves the Coalition Base Camp to scavenger for Food Supplies. His Team, known as Echo Squad, consists of himself and several other Heroes who participate in Espionage Missions against the Armada. As the Team's Sniper and Stealth Expert, Dash uses an LRX-55 Sniper with a Varix-3 Sight, Muzzle Brake and Extended Mag, and also uses an NX-ShadowClaw Crossbow with an LRx3 Scope, Bayonet and Extended Magazine. Clementine Everett - A Hero who is shrouded in complete mystery and who defends The Multiverse from any kind of Villain threat, Clementine Everett was one of the Heroes who uncovered a CIA Black Project which led to the Cloning of Kyle Reese (2 Clones being Dash and Jack Parr). After uncovering 'Provocator Files' which detailed the Genome Project, Clementine gave one of the Files to Jack Parr, a Clone of Kyle Reese, which resulted in the Clone learning his true identity and creating the New Timeline of Earth-1790. Now working on Earth-1790 alongside The Hero Coalition, she keeps a close eye on both Dash and Jack to ensure Dash never learns of the Cloning Experiments and his true birth. Clementine uses an MX Garand Rifle with a Red Dot Sight, Long Barrel, Extended Magazine, Stock and FMJ Bullets. Jack Parr - The Clone of Kyle Reese and the Hero Knight who destroyed The Sinister Six, resulting in the Creation of The New Timeline, Jack Parr now works alongside Clementine in the Coalition Dark Ops Unit to complete Top Secret and Classified Missions across Earth-1790 and The Multiverse as a whole. He has a strong romantic bond towards Clementine and is extremely determined to work alongside her, as the two work as an amazing Team and always complete a Mission. Jack uses a HG-40 Submachine Gun with a Red Dot Sight, Extended Magazine, Stock and FMJ Bullets. Redcell - This 12-year-old member of the Coalition Dark Ops Unit is a Hero Assassin who is kept highly Classified. Bearing a resemblance to Firebreak from Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, Redcell works alongside Clementine and her Squad to sabotage Armada Outposts and weaken their influence in the United States of America. He uses a Voice Changer on his Combat Helmet to sound mature and also has a Flame Suit, which makes him impervious to Flamethrowers. Redcell wields a XR-200 'Purifier' Flamethrower to burn his enemies instantly, and also utilizes an ARAK-17 Assault Rifle with a Red Dot Sight, FMJ Bullets, Extended Magazine, Stock and Fast Mags. Griggs - Leader of Echo Squad and Hero Knight working with the CDOU. Jonathan Price - Field Commander of The Hero Coalition. Plot